


My Last Tear

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Always Last To Know [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cheating, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia is not going to stew quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Tear

I sat on our bed and just staring at my wedding ring. When did the symbol of our love and your devotion turn into this?

I have wasted enough tears on you. Every time I see my once beautiful diamond it just makes me wonder what you have bought her. Does she have a box of jewelry and trinkets like I do?

Does she shed tears when you finally come home? Does she tell herself that you are not worth the pain , lies and tears like I have been?

Mase, I will not play the victim or the weepy wife.


End file.
